TRUE LOVE (KAISOO)
by NiniSoo1288
Summary: [ONESHOOT] - Cinta Sejati selalu mempunyai banyak ujian yang menimpa, hanya cukup saling percaya satu sama lain maka semua akan berjalan dengan semestinya. “Cukup percaya bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu hyung” -Jongin- / Main Pair! Kaisoo! Kai x Kyungsoo! BL! Boys Love! BXB! Yaoi!


**TRUE LOVE**

Main Pair : Kai x Kyungsoo (Kaisoo)

Warning : Boys Love (BXB)

Summary : Cinta Sejati selalu mempunyai banyak ujian yang menimpa, hanya cukup saling percaya satu sama lain maka semua akan berjalan dengan semestinya. "Cukup percaya bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu hyung" -Jongin-

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**. Thank You

 **Sorry for Typos**

Happy Reading~

Kyungsoo sedang menangis di dalam pelukan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Sehun sedang mengusap punggung Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Sudahlah _hyung_ , jangan menangis lagi. Nanti aku janji akan mengajak mu berlibur seperti waktu itu. Kau mau?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, hanya isakan kecil memilukan yanh keluar dari bibir nya.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas nya lelah. "Soo, apa sebaiknya kau pergi berlibur saja bersama Sehun?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku ingin menunggu Jongin dahulu, untuk meminta penjelasan atas semua ini"

" _Hyung_ , ini sudah datang kedua kalinya, bukankah sebaiknya kau percaya saja dengan Jongin?"

"Ini berbeda Sehun" tangisan Kyungsoo semakin kencang dan membuat Baekhyun berdecak sambil memandang Sehun dengaan tajam.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya sambil berlalu dari dua pria yang masih saling memeluk.

 **.**

 **-oOo-oOo-**

 **.**

Jongin membuka pintu _dorm_ dengan sangat kencang. Nafasnya terengah, dia mencari seseorang yang saangat dia cintai.

Dengan cepat dia berjalan menuju kamar nya dengan Kyungsoo, tetapi dia tidak menemukan sang pujaan hatinya di dalam kamar mereka.

Dengan cepat dia berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun, tetapi pintu itu terkunci. Jongin mengetuk pintu itu tidak dengan kencang dan terkesan terburu-buru.

"Baekhyun _hyung_ , ku mohon buka pintu nya" tidak ada jawaban dari dalam membuat Jongin semakin kencang mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Baekhyun _hyung_ , biarkan aku selesaikan masalah ku dengan nya"

Bukan suara Baekhyun yang di dapat oleh Jongin, namun suara penuh ejekan dari Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan ke arah nya. "Sekarang apa lagi alasannya Kai?"

" _Hyung_ , ku mohon jangan ikut campur dalam masalah ku untuk kali ini"

Chanyeol terkekeh, lalu tanpa segan-segan langsung meninju pipi kiri Jongin dengan sangat kencang membuat Jongin tersungkur ke atas lantai. "Jangan ikut campur kau bilang? Kyungsoo adalah sahabat ku, dan lagi-lagi kau menyakitinya dengan scandal bodoh yang kau lakukan lagi. Apa kau sudah tidak waras? Kau selalu mengatakan kepada nya jika kau sangat mencintai nya, tapi sampai kapan kau ingin terus menyakitinya Jongin?"

Jongin hanya terdiam sambil mengusap ujung bibir nya yang berdarah karena tinjuan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau belum puas melihat tangisan yang dia keluarkan seperti waktu itu? Apa kau belum puas melihat keterpurukannya karena scandal bodoh mu juga waktu itu? Mau sampai kapan kau membuat lubang di hatinya?"

"Kau pikir aku mau melihat nya seperti itu? Kau pikir aku ingin melakukan semua ini? Orang bodoh mana yang ingin melihat orang yang di cintai nya menangis? Aku tidak pernah mau melakukan ini semua _hyung_ " air mata sudah mengalir melewati pipi Jongin.

Suho yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat pertengkaran mereka, kini berjalan menghampiri mereka. Dengan lembut dia meremas bahu Jongin yang sedang menundukan kepalanya sambil terisak pelan. "Sudah ku katakan kepada mu berulang kali kan. Tolong jaga sikap jika di depan publik jika kejadian ini tidak ingin terulang lagi"

"Apa salah jika aku menunjukan rasa cinta ku kepada kekasih ku sendiri?"

"Tidak masalah Jongin, tidak ada yang melarang. Hanya saja tolong jangan terang terangan di depan publik"

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh harap. " _Hyung_ , tolong katakan pada Baekhyun _hyung_ agar mengizinkan ku berbicara dengan Kyungsoo _hyung_ "

Chanyeol yang melihat seperti ini pun akhirnya mengangguk setuju lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah daun pintu, dan mengetuknya beberapa kali dengan tenang. "Sayang, biarkan mereka berbicara"

Lalu tak lama terdengar suara kunci dan terbuka lah pintu di depannya, menunjukan raut wajah Baekhyun yang sangat kesal. "Jika kau lagi-lagi menyakitinya. Maka siap-siap besok kau di temukan tewas di atas ranjang mu"

Jongin bergidik ngeri, lalu langsung melangkah kakinya memasuki kamar Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol.

Dapat di lihatnya seorang pria kecil sedang tertidur membelakangi nya. Maka dengan hati-hati Jongin berjalan menghampirinya dan ikut menidurkan tubuhnya di belakang Kyungsoo sambil memeluk kekasih nya dari belakang.

" _Hyung_ " panggilnya dengan suara nya yang manja.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo, namun Jongin tahu jika Kyungsoo mendengarnya. Karena isakan kecil masih terdengar ke telinga Jongin.

Dengan cepat Jongin memindahkan tubuhnya ke arah depan Kyungsoo sehingga sekarang posisi mereka berhadapan. Hatinya tercekat saat melihat mata Kyungsoo yang bulat sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis, belum lagi hidung nya yang memerah dan bibir nya yang paling Jongin sukai bergetar sambil mengeluarkan isakan lirih.

" _Hyung_ kau percaya pada ku?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, dia hanya menatap kedalam mata Jongin.

"Hyung percayalah pada ku. Aku sangat mencintai mu"

"Ta...tapi hiks kau hiks selalu menghianati ku"

Dengan lembut Jongin mengusap pipi Kyungsoo untuk membersihkan air mata yang mengalir. " _Hyung_ , kejadian ini sama seperti waktu itu. Tidak pernah ada sedikitpun dari hatiku untuk menghianati mu _hyung_ , aku sangat mencinta mu. Kau cukup percaya itu"

"Tapi berita scandal itu menyakiti ku Jongin"

" _Hyung_ , dari dulu kau sudah tahu jika aku sangat mencintai mu. Hingga rasanya hati ku penuh oleh nama mu seorang. Aku seperti orang gila karena terlalu mencintai mu _hyung_. Tolong jangan ragukan rasa cinta ku ini"

"Apa aku harus percaya lagi untuk kali ini?"

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, cukup percaya bahwa aku sangat mencintai mu, _hyung_. Aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikan hubungan kita _hyung_ "

"Tapi semua orang hanya mengetahui jika kau milik dia bukan milik ku" lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menangis.

"Kita tidak memperlukan banyak orang untuk mengetahui hubungan kita _hyung_ , cukup hanya orang terdekat dan orang-orang yang percaya pada kita. Dan yang terpenting cukup percaya bahwa aku sangat mencinta mu"

Kyungsoo mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah tubuh Jongin lalu tanpa berlama-lama langsung memeluk erat Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum sambil mengecup puncuk kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

"Tapi aku benci mengetahui jika Januari ini bukan lah bulan nya kita, lagi. Tapi ada dia yang masuk dalam bulan kita" ujar Kyungsoo dengan manja sambil kembali mengeratkan pelukannya.

Jongin tersenyum sambil mengusap punggung Kyungsoo dengan lembut. "Kata siapa Januari bukannya bulan kita lagi _hyung_? Bagi ku, Januari tetap lah sama seperti sebelumnya, tetap menjadi bulan kita berdua. Ya, hanya kita berdua tidak ada orang lain"

"Jongin, aku kesal saat orang-orang banyak sekali yang percaya hubungan mu dengan nya. Padahal kau kan hanya milik ku"

Jongin terkekeh, dia sangat suka jika Kyungsoo sudah dalam mode manja. Karena pria yang berada dalam pelukannya ini sangatlah menggemaskan. Maka dari itu jangan heran jika di setiap acara, dia selalu ingin Kyungsoo menunjukan _aegyo_ nya karena Kyungsoo sangat menggemaskan, maka dari itu dia ingin menunjukan kepada _fans_ mereka jika pria menggemaskan ini hanya lah milik Jongin seorang.

"Sudah ku katakan bukan? Kita tidak perlu kepercayaan mereka terhadap hubungan kita. Cukup hanya kau yang percaya pada ku, jika aku sangat sangat mencintai mu"

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya, lalu tanpa aba-aba langsung menempelkan kedua belah bibir _heart shape_ nya dengan kedua belah bibir _kissable_ milik Jongin.

..

 **The End...**

 **Hello! I'm Back**

 **Aku tauu ini aneh banget, iyakan? Ini tuh aku buat Cuma 2 jam loh. Wkwkwk makanya maklum jika aneh dah gak jelas wkwkkwk. Niatnya mau di publis nanti tgl 13 januari. Tapi tangan ku sudah gatal. Wkwkwk**

 **Ini hanya ff ya, jadi alur alur nya semuanya karangan aku. Tapi buat Jongin yang cinta sama Kyungsoo itu balik lagi ke kepercayaan kalian masing-masing. BELIEVE WHAT YOU WANNA BELIEVE.**

 **Aku tau, gak seharusnya aku masih meragukan cinta nya Jongin kepada Kyungsoo. Setelah bertapa selama beberapa hari, akhirnya aku dapat pencerahan. Dan disini lah aku kembali. Wkwkwk gak lama kan hiatus nyaa. Karena aku emang secinta itu sama Kaisoo jadi gak bisa lama lama hiatus dari mereka.**

 **Aku tau di antara kalian pasti ada yang kaget banget kan, awal tahun loh. Wkwkwk tapi tolong jangan menebar kebencian kesiapapun, kepada Jongin maupun mba nya. Tidak ada yang bisa di benci dalam masalah ini. Oke. Dewasa yaa.**

 **Semoga kalian menikmati ff ku yang abal abal dan hanya di buat dalam waktu 2 jam ini. Aku gak tauu dah judul nya sama ceritanya nyambung kaga. Wkwkwkwk suka bingung kasih judul aku tuh. Wkwkwkwk.**

 **NiniSoo1288**


End file.
